You've Got Mail
by ggirlsismylife
Summary: Rory gets Lorelai to agree to do an online dating service. Jess does the same thing to Luke. Who will they get matched up with? Read and you'll find out! Suck at summaries. Give it a chance! Open for ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Absolutely not. I do however own the DVD box sets. **

_A/N: Yes, this is a new story. But I will not stop my other one, In your eyes, which by the way is in serious need of reviews!! Tell me what you think of the story so I know if I need to continue. Lets get this show on the road!_

It started off just like any other day. She woke up. Showered. Brushed her teeth. Got dressed. Looked in the mirror and sighed. _This is going to be an unordinary day._She thought. She walked downstairs, leaving her thoughts behind, and helped herself to a cup of coffee and some pop tarts. This is how she started off her morning, everyday for as long as she could remember.

-"Moring hun," Lorelai said, hearing her daughter come out of her room.

-"Morning," Rory said, following her mothers footsteps and also getting coffee and pop tarts. "You know...I was thinking." Rory started.

-"Aww, hon you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." Lorelai said, her face burried in a newspaper.

-"You need a man." Rory said, matter of factly.

This made Lorelai laugh. She put down her paper and smirked at Rory. "Where is this coming from?" She wondered.

-"Max is moved on. Why aren't you?"

-"Who said I wasn't moved on?" Lorelai questioned.

-"Your lack of a man..." Rory said, very seriously.

-"That doesn't mean I haven't moved on sweetie."

-"Mom, face it. The only action you've got was Kirk." Rory said, enfensising the _word only_.

-"Thanks for reminding me!" Lorelai shouted. "You said you wouldn't bring that back up, ever."

-"The time is right." Rory took a sip of her coffee and in a matter of seconds it came spewing out of her mom.

-"Whats so funny?" Lorelai asked, noticing her daughters face turn 13 shades of red from laughing so hard.

-"He tried to k-k-k-kiss you!" Rory managed to get out.

Lorelai tore off a piece of her pop tart and hit Rory in her face. "Rory, are you trying to make mommy upset?"

Rory couldn't even talk because she was till laughing really hard.

-"Shutup already," Lorelai said, in a almost saddened tone.

Rory took a couple deep breaths and calmed herself down. "Back to my point," She continued.

-"I need a man? Yeah yeah I heard you..."

Rory walked into her room and brought her laptop back out with her. She placed it in front of Lorelai so she could see.

-"Find your soul mate online." Lorelai read out loud. "Rory, you cant be serious?"

-"As a heart attack."

-"Rory people that can never get a date and feel sorry for themselves and have no life whatsoever do this. Kinda like the 40 year old virgin."

Rory coughed, as in saying what Lorelai just said matched her description. "They just want to help people like you find love." Rory said, smiling. "Its for a good cause," She shook her head.

-"This is ridicilous! There is no way in hell I'm doing this."

-"Mom! Please? For me?" Rory gave her her puppy dog eyes.

-"You can't use my own charms against me, you know?" Lorelai said, watching Rory's attempt to persuade her.

Rory stayed in place. Sniffling and batting her eyelashes every once in awhile.

Lorelai sighed. _Theres no way I can talk her out of this._ "Which would you prefer? A walk on a beach? Or watch a baseball game?"

-"Yes!" Rory screeched.

_A/N: So? Should I continue? I was going to make it longer, but I just want to know if its good enough for me to continue. 5 reviews today and I will update another today. So review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything the last time I checked! Danggg. :)**

_A/N: So back by popular demand! Thank you to all who reviewed! So i have an idea for a title...well my readers have an idea for some titles! ha. By if you have any suggestions please let me know! But for now tell me what you think about these titles..._

Cyberspace love

Love and Cyberspace

You've got mail

The Wonderful world of online dating

_Ok so yall like vote on these titles and tell me which one I should use! Ok...enough talking! On with the story!_

**Chapter Two**

-"Hey Uncle Luke," Jess said, appearing through the curtain separating the Diner and the stairs leading to the apartment.

-"Shutup." Luke barked.

-'"Good morning to you too." Jess said, sitting down at the counter.

-"You're going to be late for school."

-"But Uncle Luke, today is Saturday."

-"Oh..." Luke said, thinking. "I knew that." Luke walked around the counter to assist his customers. Today had been a very slow day, even though it had just started. He was a bit cranky because Taylor came in bright and early and started talking about the Firelight Festival that was coming up and how Luke should go and stop being a hermit. Luke kicked him out. Luke walked back to the counter and saw Jess very fascinated by his laptop. "What's this?" Luke asked. Jess didn't say a word. "You're desperate enough to do this crap?" Luke laughed, after reading what was on the screen.

-"No, I'm not. You are."

Luke started laughing. "No way!"

-"You need a women."

-"No, I don't." Luke said, giving Ceasar an order.

-"Then you need a man?" Jess said, slightly uncomfortable. "When were you going to tell me? I mean come on, Im living with you." Jess teased.

Luke turned around apalled by the aqusation. "You know what I meant Jess."

-"It's time you finally moved on." Jess said, grabbing a doughnut.

-"Moved on? What are you talking about?" Luke asked, confused.

-"From Lorelai," Jess said, simply.

-"Lorelai?" Luke chuckled. "I don't like Lorelai. Who said anything about me liking Lorelai?" Luke rambled.

-"Could you say her name one more time?" Jess questioned.

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Never mind. Back to my point, its sooo obvious."

-"And how's that?" Luke asked, making a fresh pot of coffee.

-"Well first of all you just said her name like ten times in one sentence. You like her."

-"You're crazy. I don't know what you're talking about." Luke said, wiping down the counter, taking all of this in.

Jess just sat there and gave his uncle the eye. Luke worked uncomfortably under the gaze he could feel burning in the back of his skull. _Maybe he's right...NO! What are you thinking Luke? Are you nuts!? Well...what harm would it do? The Lorelai thing isn't going anywhere...It wouldn't hurt anybody, maybe I will give it a shot._

-"Would you stop staring at me!" Luke said, considering this idea.

Jess didnt move. He continued to stare.

-"Lets do it upstairs...no one can know about this." Luke said, suprised that he was giving in.

-"Dont worry uncle Luke, my lips are sealed!" Jess said, acting like he was zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key.

A/N: So...good? bad? in between? Let me know! & Remember to vote on a title! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Wow, im sure you guys probably hate me, i havent updated in a very long time. Im terribly sorry! Im still on a writers block and im stuck! But thank you too all who reviewed! It helps! Ok..i think yall have waited long enough...so here we go! OH! And You've got Mail has won!_

**Captain Tash:**Im soo sorry! lol. I read it wrong, haha, im sorry. Well thank you so much for your help!!

**Nelope: **I have yet to see that movie, still. But it is on my list of things to do. Thank you.

**Floriepwr:** Thanks for the vote, and what is your idea??

**Purplekirbyshaft: **Thank you for your ideas. They help! French aye? That's cool. lol.

**Boxofchocolates:** What exactly do you mean by that?

Thank you everyone else who is not listed above! It really helps! Stay tuned! :D

-"So this morning Rory was going on and on about how i haven't had a man since Max." Lorelai said, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

Sookie interrupted. "That's a lie! You had Kirk, and didn't he try too..." Sookie giggled.

Lorelai gave Sookie a long hard glare, warning her not to say another word.

-"Shutting up..." Sookie said, quietly.

-"Thank you. Anyway...She wanted me to do this online date thing?"

-"She just wants you to be happy. Such a sweet kid..." Sookie trailed off.

-"She think's i havent moved on from Max."

-"Have you?" Sookie asked, cutting some carrots.

-"Oh yes. Long time ago." Lorelai said, pouring herself a second cup of coffee. "I feel pathetic Sook. Am I desperate enough to stoop as low as this eHarmony crap?"

Sookie bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

--

-"Rory! Get your butt in here! This was your idea, remember?!" Lorelai yelled, from the couch.

-"Coming." Rory said, grabbing the bag of popcorn out of the microwave. She happily walked into the living room, plopped next to her mother and prepared to begin.

_30 questions in..._

-"How many questions can this thing possibly have?" Lorelai groaned. "What's your idea of a first date: A: A picnic in the park. B: A rockin' concert. Well they sure don't give you a whole lot to choose from do they?"

-"It's easier to analyze this way." Rory said, simply.

-"Well I guess I'm going with b? What do you think?"

-"Their not asking me." Rory smiled.

-"Why am I doing this?!" Lorelai complained.

As the time went on it seemed as though the questions were never going to stop. Lorelai getting frustrated more and more with each question. Rory fell asleep around question 120, leaving Lorelai to do this on her own.

-"Rory," Loreali gently shook her. "Wake up, im finished."

-"Finally?" Rory said, groggily.

-"Yes!" Lorelai sighed. "All i have to is wait for the next step to load."

-"Well here we go again..." Rory said, sitting up.

_A/N: So sucky? I know. I'm sorry! But I still want reviews!! The next chapter will be better!! I hope...REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Wow, I'm the worst updater ever!! :( I'm sooo sorry!! Thank you all who reviewed!! You all really do inspire me and push me to continuing on! I appreciate you all!! (:_

**Chapter 4**

-"This is ridiculous!" Luke grumbled as he watched the computer screen intently. "What else could you possibly do?! I've already answered over 100 questions! What else do they want from me? This is so stupid! Remind me again why im doing this?" He ranted.

Jess looked up from the book he was reading. "Because you have been stuck on Lorelai for God knows how long, and you can't continue pining for her, its not healthy." Jess said, and focused back on his book. Luke felt his face get hot from the mention of Lorelai's name. Jess was right, no matter how much he didn't want him to be. It was time he moved on. It was painfully obvious that Lorelai didn't see him like that or even want for that matter.

-"Oh yeah, right." Luke said, pretending to have forgotten the reason. Luke stared blankly at the computer screen wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

-"Finally," Lorelai said, relieved. "They are matching me up as we speak." She said, pointing to the loading screen.

-"Mom, we should have uploaded a picture." Rory said.

-"Uh, no. What did I tell you? If this doesn't work out, which it wont," She quickly added. "I don't want these creeps to have a picture of me. They could come find me!" She said, dramatically.

-"Mom, you are one of these creeps." Rory stated.

-"You think your mommy is a creep? Ouch." Lorelai said, holding her heart as if it were stabbed.

-"Look!" Rory shouted, pointing at the computer. "You have a match." She smiled.

Lorelai, surprised that she had actually gotten a match, clicked on the link and waited.

* * *

-"Instantly chat with your match." Luke read out loud.

-"Well what are you waiting for? Click the button." Jess said, reading over Luke's shoulder.

Luke obliged and clicked on the flashing link. "Step number 1," Luke read. "Choose an IM nickname." Jess finished for him. "Oh come on." Luke grumbled. "I have to pick a silly name for this stupid thing?" Jess laughed. "Yes, what about..." He trailed off, pondering. Jess said several names and it turned out that Luke didnt like a single one. Jess said one last name and laughed. "Well I can't think of anything else." Jess said, after seeing the expression on Luke's face.

Luke grumbled. "Whatever."

Jess typed in the name and they both watched impatiently for his match to get on.

* * *

"Hmm.." Rory said, out loud. "Something simple." She concluded. Rory gave Lorelai several options and in the end they finally decided on one. She typed her IM nickname in and saw that her match was already waiting for her.

_A/N: Yes, I know, its short! I'm sorry!! Like I said before, writers-block. But review and I promise I will update a lot sooner!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yes I know, I suck! You don't have to tell me twice. I've been pretty busy, especially with basketball, which now i have a sprained ankle with torn ligaments, so therefore I have another docs app so I wont be at school tomorrow, so now I have time to update. And tomorrow is my bday! :] Enough about me, on with it!!_

**Chapter 5**

"What should I say?" Luke asked, staring at the computer screen like it was nothing he's ever seen before.

"What about 'hello'?" Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah right..." Luke mumbled.

_Coffee_Man: Hey._

_"Rory! He said 'hey'!" Lorelai squealed. "What should I say?" _

Rory laughed. "Saying it back might help."

_Blueyes: Hey._

"What do I say now?" Luke asked, getting slightly nervous. Jess laughed again. "Ask for her name."

_Coffee_Man: What is your name?_

"Uhh...he asked me my name, I don't think I should tell him just yet you know? My name is very unique and wouldn't be hard to find if he turns out to be a serial killer or rapist."

"Mom, you can't be serious? Why would a serial killer or rapist be on eHarmony? Come on now."

"You have a point...we have the same name, so I'll just say it was you." Lorelai smiled.

"Well thanks mom, you just sentenced me to be raped and killed, I feel the love."

_Blueyes: Whats your name?_

_Coffee_Man: I asked you first._

_Blueyes: And?_

_Coffee_Man: And? I asked you first so you have to tell me first._

_Blueyes: Who says?_

_Coffee_Man: That's the rule._

_Blueyes: What rule?_

_Coffee_Man: The rule that if you ask first you get told first._

_Blueyes: Well I'm not telling you first._

_Coffee_Man: But I asked first._

_Blueyes: And?_

_Coffee_Man: Are you we seriously arguing about this?_

_Blueyes: You started it. :) lol._

"What does 'lol' mean?" Luke asked, confused. "Laugh out loud." Jess said, in _a _duh kinda tone.

_Blueyes: So you like coffee?_

_Coffee_Man: No, I hate coffee. _

Lorelai gasped, being over dramatic as usual. "What is it?" Rory asked, curious. "He doesn't like coffee!" She yelled.

"And?" Rory questioned.

"This just isn't going to work." She said, giving out a loud sigh.

"Just because he doesn't like coffee? Mom, get real. Not everyone can be a coffee addict like us ya know?"

"Well...they should be."

_Blueyes: How can you not like coffee?! And why is your name 'Coffee_Man' if you dont like coffee?_

_Coffee_Man: Because it is disgusting. And my nephew chose it._

_Coffee_Man: I take it you are a like a coffee addict or something?_

_Blueyes: Nothing but._

_Coffee_Man: Let me guess...your a junk food junkie?_

_Blueyes: How'd you know?_

_Coffee_Man: __Just a lucky guess._

_Blueyes: Let me guess...your a health food freak?_

_Coffee_Man: Nothing but._

_"Why?" Luke asked himself. "Does she have a to be a coffee addict and junk food junkie just like Lorelai....how ironic and what a coincidence. Luke blinked through blurry eyes and continued to chat with the infamous girl he didn't know and convinced himself that he had to get over the women he loved, Lorelai._

**A/n: Yes I know, that probably sucked, but still, tell me what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

XActDanceWriteX- _How could I forget you?! I called you trash, but by accident of course. lol. :] Well I'm trying really hard not to suck as bad, as you can tell, I'm updating! Thank you so much for the review, is there anything I can do to improve? Other than the length? This story is for you, because I do not want to make you cry! ha. Hope you enjoy._

Like2CUhappy24-7- _Thank you for the happy birthday and the review, you are the only one to wish me that. I thank you. =)_

_**--Thank you to all the other reviewers, you guys make this happen, you all should be proud of me...I'm updating!! Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 6_

"Morning Sook." Lorelai said, entering the kitchen of the INN and quickly making herself a cup of coffee, her daily routine. "So I did that on line dating this last night."

"Really?" Sookie said, cooking an omelet. "How did it go? I want details!" She squealed.

"Well..." She trailed off. "It wasn't as bad as I thought actually. We stayed up until 1:30 in the morning talking." Lorelai smiled a bit at the previous night/morning.

"Aw! So you like him?!" Sookie cooed.

"Calm down Sookie, I don't even know the guy yet, heck...I haven't even seem him. So I wouldn't go that far."

"Well when are you going to set up a date?" She questioned.

"That's a good question. I'm not going to set a date right away, I'm going to wait and make sure he's not a creep." Lorelai made her way to the counter and grabbed her a doughnut.

"I wonder what he looks like?" Sookie wondered and during this distraction she burned her hand on the skillet she was using.

"Sookie, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful?!" Lorelai scolded. Sookie just shrugged her shoulders and examined her hand.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Michele asked, walking in. "Oh...you're here," He said in his nasal voice staring at Lorelai and quickly walked out. Lorelai giggled.

"Well he played sports in high school so I know he's athletic." Lorelai said, grabbing the First Aid kit and getting Gauss and burn cream out.

"Oh, I bet he's buff." Sookie smiled and winced as Lorelai cared for her hand.

"But I don't know Sook, he's not usually the guy I would go for."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well first of all, he doesn't like coffee!" Lorelai exclaimed. "And he doesn't eat junk food, he hasn't seen Casablanca, he's an early bird, he goes to bed early...."

"Lorelai," Sookie interupted. "Not everyone can be like you. And have you ever heard the saying, "Opposites attract"?"

"Yes," Lorelai sighed. "But on the bright side, he can cook." She smiled. "Well," Lorelai said. "Since your all bandaged up I'm going to go to Luke's real quick." She grabbed her purse. "Don't hurt yourself!" She warned as she walked out of the door.

"So," Michele started. "I hear you are doing this on line dating thing. How is it going for you?"

"Not too bad I don't guess."

"Are you that pathetic? Wait, don't answer that I already know the answer, yes you are, very."

Lorelai ignored the very rude Michele and made her way to Luke's.

* * *

"How'd it go last night?" Jess asked, appearing around the curtain that separated the Diner and apartment.

"You were there, you should know." Luke said, preparing a new pot of coffee.

"I meant after I went to sleep. How much longer did you stay up?" Jess questioned. He smiled when he saw his uncle getting red faced and a little bit nervous.

"Oh you know...just a few more minutes." He could feel the glare Jess was giving him and knew Jess could tell he was lying. "Or hours." Luke quickly said.

Jess smirked. "So? How is she?"

_Well Jess, she reminds me of Lorelai! Thank you so much for getting me into this crap! Do you not know how hard this is for me?! Luke thought._

"Speachless huh?"

"Shut up Jess." Luke barked.

"No need to be rude Uncle Luke." Jess acted offended.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" He asked, angry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Jess said, grabbing a doughnut and his school bag.

Luke walked Jess walk out and became more irritable when Jess blew him a kiss before he left. Luke heard the bell ring but didn't even bother to look, he figured it was Jess.

"You missed a spot." Lorelai teased.

Luke's heart fluttered and he could feel his face get hot. He hadn't noticed that he was scrubbing down the counter in the exact same spot over and over again like a mad man.

"Where?" Luke asked, not being able to say anything else. He inspected his cleaning job.

"I was kidding..." Lorelai trailed off. "Are you ok?" She asked, wondering about his strange behavior.

"Y-y-yeah." He studdered. "I'm fine. What can I get you?" He asked, not even looking at her face.

"The usual." Lorelai said, confused.

"Where you last night?" Luke asked then regretted asking. _So what if she was on a date...I'm over her, so why does it matter? Ok...maybe I'm not over her, but I will be. I have a potential date...but that's pending of course. Jeez, she looks so beautiful today, as usual._ Luke thought, looking at her, making sure she didnt see him. She was wearing a black skirt that came about to her knees. She had on a blue v-cute shirt that brought out her eyes. Her hair was down and curly, and as always, she looked stunning. Seeing her smile made his day. _As long as she is happy, nothing matters. I've learned this the hard way._

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Well you didn't come in last night, so I was just making sure everything was ok." Luke lied.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you ok Luke?" Lorelai asked, concerned about her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He asked, meeting her eyes for the first time since she walked in.

"Well you look...troubled? I don't really know how to describe it."

"Oh. Well today just has been a long busy day, I'm worn out, that's all."

"Why don't you go take a nap then, that would probably help." Lorelai said, trying to help.

"No, it's alright, I'm running short on help anyway. I can manage. More coffee?"

"Yes, please." Lorelai quickly drank her re-fill. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, good-bye Lorelai." Luke said, finally letting her go.

* * *

_A/n: I thought this chapter was decent and you can't forget pretty lengthy!! I'm proud of myself, and yall should be too! :] If I get 10 reviews today, I'll update AGAIN, TONIGHT! Please review!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long and frustrating day for Luke Danes, due to many reasons. One-Kirk came in and argued about the raise in the tax and refused to pay the 10 cent raise. Two-His supplier didn't come, leaving him short on supplies. Three- Taylor had once again came and started jabbering about the upcoming Fire Light festival. Luke had no other choice but to kick him out, again, making that the fourth time that week. Last but not least: Four-Lorelai hadn't come in. As much as it hurt him seeing Lorelai and knowing that she would never be his, she still brightened up his day, it never failed. Luke was just about done wrapping up his long drawn out day when he heard the bell ring above the door letting him know that someone had come in. "We're closed." He barked.

"Well hello to you too." Lorelai said, sitting down at the counter.

Luke's heart fluttered when he heard her voice.

"Coffee?" Luke assumed.

"Please."

Luke grabbed and clean cup, filled it up, and gently placed it in front of her.

"Mmmm." Lorelai mumbled. "So good." Lorelai looked up and noticed Luke zoned out.

_You got what you wanted Luke, she came in, you happy? Now you get to see her walk out, again, and re-live the pain like every day. But some how today is different, I just can't handle it. I have to get over her now. _Luke glanced up at the clock and realized that he had told his "perfect match" that he would chat with her after he closed up. _Just tell her your tired and had a long day, she'll understand._

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

He quickly snapped out of his trance. "Yeah?"

"You ok?" She wondered.

"Yeah just tired but hey I'm going to call it a night. Long day. Lock up when you leave?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Lorelai said, worried about her friend.

Luke walked upstairs, not even saying goodbye, not having the willpower too. He showered, signed in and waited for the infamous girl to log on.

_Blueyes: Hey, sorry i'm late. I had something to take care of._

_Coffee_Man: No problem._

_Blueyes: How was your day?_

_Coffee_Man: To make a long story short, horrible._

_Blueyes: Aw, i'm sorry. What happened?_

_Coffe_Man: Just tired of the same old crap pretty much._

_Blueyes: Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry._

_Coffe_Man: Don't be, it's not a big deal. So how was your day?_

_Blueyes: Same o' same o'._

_Coffee_Man: You know...I was thinking..._

_Blueyes: O don't do that, you may hurt yourself. :]_

_Coffee_Man: lol. But I want to meet you._

_Blueyes: I wan't to meet you too._

_Coffe_Man: when are you free?_

_Blueyes: Well i'm pretty busy this week, I have a shindig Friday, but I think i'm free Saturday. Is that good?_

_Coffee_Man: Sounds good to me. We can have dinner if you'd like. What do you like to eat?_

_Blueyes: Everything thats not healthy. =) lol._

_Coffee_Man: Well then...pick the restaurant and let me know._

_Blueyes: Ok, theres this restaurant in Hartford that i've been wanting to go to it's called Buds or something? is that ok with you?_

_Coffee_Man: Yeah, that's fine with me. I've had a long day, so I'm going to call it a night, i'l talk to you tomorrow? Same time?_

_Blueyes: Ok, i'll be here. Goodnight Coffee_Man. _

_Coffee_Man: goodnight blueyes._

_The next morning_

"So I heard you up pretty late last night, on the computer I assume?" Rory smiled.

"Yes." Lorelai said, sounding guilty.

"So when are you finally going to meet this guy?" Rory wondered.

"Actually we set a date last night, we are going to have dinner in Hartford on Saturday."

"Really?" Rory smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, a little I guess. I'm nervous more than anything. What if he turns out to be some creep ya know?"

"I'm sure he won't mom, he'll be great." Rory glanced at her watch. "Oh I'm going to be late for school, I'll see you later. Bye, love you." Rory kissed her mom on the head and ran out the door.

"Love you too." Lorelai yelled after her. She headed to work wondering what Saturday would be like and made a mental note to go buy a new dress.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know I've been a really crappy updater, this isn't news to me. I have been pretty busy lately, mainly due to softball. I have roughly about 4-7 games a week and practice everyday until about 5:30 and then I usually have a substantial amount of homework to do. But since this is spring break, I finally have time to update. Yay! I know I'm getting complaints about the length, so I promise this will be a longgg chapter. :] OK this is the chapter where I am going to start using actual events and some dialogue from the show and for the record they don't actually happen in this order or fashion and yes I know the timing on everything is wayy off._

_Chapter 8_

It was the absolute worst way to start off the morning. First of all she had slept on the most uncomfortable couch in the world, or so it felt like. Two, her back spasm was even worse now. And lastly three, she was awakened by her frantic mother screaming in her ear.

"Lorelai! Get up, get up now!" Emily yelled in her face as she was shaking Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai said in great annoyance of her mother. She tossed and turned on the couch burying her head in some pillows.

"Rory's not home." Emily yelled.

"Rory's what?" Lorelai asked, still partially asleep.

"I sat in that chair all night, I dozed off one second and the next thing I know its 5:30 and she's not here." Emily stared at Lorelai, wordiness written all over her face.

Lorelai got off the couch as fast as she could. "Rory!" She yelled.

"She's not there." Emily said, following her daughter into Rory's room. "Aren't you listening?"

"Rory?" Lorelai repeated. "Rory!" She looked into Rory's room only to find her bed still made and Rory no where in sight.

"Call the police!" Emily shouted, still following Lorelai.

"Mom, stop it!"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm looking for the phone, what do you think I'm doing?" Lorelai said, throwing up her hands.

"Why don't you ever clean up around here?" Emily asked, looking at the messy kitchen table. "This is an emergency and you can't even find the phone. What if there was a fire? What if Rory was choking?" Emily ranted in a frenzy.

Lorelai turned around now face to face with her mother. "Mom! Stop yelling."

"Rory is missing!" Emily shouted.

"I know that, and your yelling isn't helping me." Lorelai said, tears making there way up to the surface. Both Lorelai and her mother searched quickly for the phone, looking under the couch, under pillows, in between the couch cushions until finally the phone had started ringing. Lorelai followed the sound of the ringing and found the phone.

"Rory?!" She said into the phone. "Oh Patty." She listened to Patty talk. "What?" Lorelai finally let out a breath and wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. "Ok. No, thank you so much." She placed her hand over her heart and hung up the phone. "Rory's ok." She said to her mother.

"Where is she at? What happened?" Emily said, relieved.

"Her and Dean were at Miss Patty's." Lorelai sat down on the couch.

"What is that? A motel?" Emily said, assuming.

"It's uh a dance studio. That was Patty, she said she found them asleep and woke them up and that she is on her way home."

"In what state where they found in?"

"She didn't say ok? Let's just try and stay calm until we know what happened."

"What do you mean until we know what happened? We know what happened."

Lorelai got off the couch now standing in front of her mother. "No we don't." She said, quickly defending her daughter.

"They were out all night!" Emily shouted.

Lorelai just stared at her mother. "I'm going to make some coffee."

Emily once again followed Lorelai into the kitchen. "Lorelai Gilmore I have watched you do a lot of stupid things in your life and I have bit my tongue." Emily started.

"Ha." Lorelai laughed. "You did what?"

"And I will not stand by and let you allow that girl to ruin her life."

"Mom," Lorelai said, starting off the coffee. "Back off."

"She spent the night out with that boy you let her run off to the dance with."

"So help me God I will not get into this with you."

"She's going to do the same thing you did."

"No, she's not." Lorelai said, positive that Rory had only fell asleep and nothing else happened.

"She's going to get pregnant." Emily said, nodding her head.

"No, she's not." Lorelai said, very rudely.

"She's going to ruin everything just like you ruined everything."

"No she's not, no she's not!" Lorelai repeated, throwing the coffee pot into the sink. "Rory is a good kid mom, she's not me." Lorelai said, pointing to herself.

"What kind of mother are you to let this happen to her?" Emily wondered.

Lorelai was shocked. "Oh I don't know, what kind of mother were you?"

"You're going to loose her." Emily said, pointing her finger at Lorelai. "Just like I lost you."

"I'm not going to loose her, you hear me. Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. No life, no air, you strangled me. I do not strangle Rory."

"Oh your so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools, I gave you the best of everything, I made sure you had the finest opportunities and I am so tired of how you talk about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. If I was so controlling then how couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away?!"

"Get out!" Lorelai shouted, starting to cry.

"What?"

"You will never come into my house and tell me I threw away my life away. Look around mom, this is a life. And If I wouldn't had gotten pregnant I wouldn't have Rory."

"You know that's not what I meant." Emily said, defending herself.

"Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say but Rory Isn't. She's smart and careful and I trust her and if you can't accept that or believe it then I don't want you in this house." She shouted.

Emily stared at Lorelai in awe and quickly turned around and headed towards the front door and left.

"Mom thank you for saying all those..." Rory said, appearing in the kitchen, Lorelai interrupted her.

"What were you thinking?! Staying out all night, are you insane?!"

"I'm sorry. It was an accident."

Lorelai pointed to herself. "You are talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept. You can't do this, period!" Lorelai huffed.

"Nothing happened."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up to my mother hollering at me telling me you never came home last night?!"

"So this is about grandma yelling at you?"

"No! It's about the complete terror of knowing your child never came home last night."

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"And it's a complete different story finding out she spent the night with some guy!"

"I didn't spend the night with some guy, we fell asleep."

"You are going on the pill." Said Lorelai, beginning to pace around the kitchen.

"What?"

"You are not getting pregnant!"

"I'm not sleeping with Dean!"

"Damnit!" Lorelai shouted.

"What happened to all that stuff you said to grandma? What happened about you trusting me? Where did that go?"

"I don't know I think you left it on the yoga mats at Patty's."

"This is crap! You know I didn't do anything and that it was an accident. I'm sorry I screwed up in front of grandma and you got nailed for it! But I didn't do anything and you know it!" Rory shouted and ran to her room and slammed her door. Lorelai couldn't believe that all of this was happening. She knew Rory didn't do anything and she didn't know why she had yelled at Rory like that, her mother got to her, big time. Lorelai sighed and sat down at the kitchen table and started to cry.

* * *

"Uh Taylor the baby Jesus is missing an arm." Rory said, holding up the old baby doll. "Hmm, did you look in the chest?" Taylor asked. "Yes." Rory simply said. "Well look again." He urged. "Why don't we just get a new baby, you know, one that's a boy?" Rory questioned. "It's a doll Rory, no one can tell." "But it has a bow." "Just find the other arm." Taylor demanded and walked off. Rory sighed and turned and looked at her mother. "Kirk, what are you doing? You flinched." "Well Lorelai you did stick me once, there's no telling when you can stick me again." Kirk said, matter of fact. "You know what Kirk? I'm done." Lorelai said, becoming very annoyed. "Ready?" Lorelai asked Rory. Rory simply nodded her head and they both walked home. It was an awkward walk home considering they hadn't made up since the other nights drama, they had barely even spoken to each other since then.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Independence INN, Lorelai speaking." "Hello Lorelai, this is your mother. I called to talk to you about the Christmas dinner this Friday." "Ah," Lorelai said, quietly. "You forgot didn't you?" Emily said, in that tone of voice she normally spoke with. "Well mom there has been a lot going on here and your Christmas shindig isn't exactly on the top of my list to obsess about." "Well i'm sorry that the timing is bad Lorelai but the world doesn't revolve around you like you think it does." Said a very rude Emily. "Thanks for the tip mom." "Cocktails start at 7," Emily began. "Ah, I don't think I'll be able to make the cocktails." "Why not?" Emily questioned. "I have to work." "Well then don't come." "What?" Lorelai wasn't quite sure of what she just heard. "Don't come." Said Emily, very slow this time. "Since obviously this is an enormous burden on you. Just send Rory." "So your telling me not to come to Christmas dinner?" "Well Lorelai, your obviously too busy." Lorelai was at a loss of words. "I had the German measles in the fifth grade, I still had to show up to the Christmas party." "Lorelai, I'm not exactly too happy with you right now and I'm sure your not too happy with me either." "M-m-y polka dot face matched my dress and I still had to sit through twelve courses." "I am tired of forcing you to do all these horrible things that are apparently a burden on your life and I do not have the energy to say how you treated me the other day was in any way acceptable." "So you're uninviting me to the Christmas party?" Lorelai asked. "Yes, yes I am." "Fine," Lorelai said, hiding the sadness in her tone. "Fine." Her mother said back to her. Lorelai quickly hung up the phone, becoming very sad. Even though she hated going to Friday night dinners this was the only time of the year she actually didn't mind going to. Lorelai pushed her mother out of her head and went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: So it seems there is a bit of confusion with the events I'm using. I feel like there should be some actual events in the story and for this to happen that has to happen. You get me? It'll make sense after while, trust me. once again, these events and most of the dialogue really happened, but I'm scattering the events so they don't really happen in this way or order._

_Chapter 10_

Lorelai smiled at Jackson as he walked by carrying a large blue velvet bow, it was that time of the year again to start decorating for the Fire Light Festival. It was already Thursday and tomorrow was the Christmas dinner at the Gilmore mansion that Lorelai was previously uninvited too. Her and Rory finally made up, instantly making her week better. Saturday was only two days away and much to her surprise she was actually getting nervous. She hadn't talked to her mystery match in a couple days, due to her hectic schedule and the unexpected drama with her daughter and mother. Surely he would understand, after all it wasn't him, she had actually wanted to talk to him, he always made her day better oddly enough. She had wondered how that could be, a stranger she never met making her day better? She walked through the unorganized chaos looking at the decorations and occasionally stopping by to talk to some friends. She continued on and made her way through the town, destination in mind; the Independence Inn.

Luke had been pretty grumpy these past couple of days due to three reasons. He hadn't seen Lorelai in a couple days, even though she drove him up the wall and annoyed the crap out of him at times but at the same time it made him happy in a way. He also hadn't talked to Blueyes in awhile either, he hoped everything was ok and that the plans for Saturday was still on. He was actually very anxious to meet her. He hated this time of year, the annual Fire Light Festival had once again snuck up on him. He was always in a grumpy mood this time of year, it never failed. He looked out the Diner window at the crazy town he lived in, full of nuts, and watched them all in a frenzy decorating the town for the stupid festival tonight. He wouldn't attend, as usual. He would just hide out in the Diner, do some work to keep him busy so he wouldn't have to think of Lorelai, he thought about her a lot during this time of year and each year it was harder on him.

Lorelai reached her destination, she walked in the inn and immediately wanted to through up. There on the couch, she saw two of the guests having a very heated make out session. She ignored it as much as possible and quickly made her way to the kitchen to talk to her best friend, Sookie. "Aw, come on you guys, this is a kitchen. At least wear some hair nets" Lorelai definitely wasn't in the mood for this. Not now anyway. "Oh hello Lorelai." Sookie stuttered. "We were...uh...just..." "Discussing jam making." Jackson finished, and smiled. They started babbling on about how they were going to start making jam, Lorelai tuned them out. "No coffee?" Lorelai asked, looking at the empty coffee pot. "Sorry," Sookie smiled. "It's ok, continue smooching." "Thank you." Sookie said, breathlessly. Lorelai walked out of the kitchen, leaving the love birds alone, and made her way to the front desk. "Oh stop teasing me." Michele laughed. "I promise you all this wait will be worth it." "So, how's mom?" Lorelai asked. "That would be my date for Saturday night, something your not used too." Michele teased. Lorelai looked at him with much annoyance, slammed down the mail and said, "Right now all I need is lots and lots of coffee." Michele smiled, knowing that he made her her.

Lorelai made her way into the Diner after almost being crushed by a paper mache star and plopped herself down at the counter.

"I was almost crushed by a giant star." Lorelai said. "How's your day?"

"It's looking pretty good right about now." He teased, even though he was being dead serious. "Why so cheery?" Luke asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Just not in the mood, I don't know why."

"But there isn't a particular reason for this mood?" He questioned.

"No, you don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you, if you say there's no reason for this mood, then there's not reason for this mood. Your just simply nuts."

"Or bipolar, that's very big nowadays." Lorelai said, sipping at her coffee. Behind her she heard Taylor in Miss Patty argue about the founding of the Firelight Festival and immediately became more annoyed and before she knew it she yelled out, "Can nobody talk about anything else besides this stupid festival?!" Lorelai looked around and like she assumed, everybody in the Diner was staring at her. "That was a little to loud wasn't it?" She asked Luke. "Yap." Luke walked over to Taylor. "She's bipolar." "But she's so young." Patty said, very sad like. "Can I get you two anything else?" "Oh no thank you sweetie."

"I don't know what is wrong with me." Said Lorelai honestly. "This is a beautiful festival and we should be enjoying it." Luke strongly disagreed and soon begun ranting about the stupid holiday. Lorelai knew why she was in such a grumpy mood. It was because once again she didn't have someone to share this special holiday with and this upset her, greatly. She hated not having someone to be with, besides Rory of course, that was a complete different story and subject. It made her upset that her daughter was even concerned about her and got her to do that on line dating thing. Was she that desperate? Apparently so, and that made it worse. "You are full of hate and loathing and I gotta say, I love it!" She smiled.

"It's so good to have someone to share this hate with." Luke smiled and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"My pleasure." Lorelai smiled.

"More coffee?" He assumed.

"Hey, tomorrow I plan on despising everyone that says, "hey, how's it going." She laughed.

"Your on." He agreed.

"Hey, how's it going?" She heard someone say from behind her.

"Aw come one now, that's too easy." Lorelai shook her head. She looked at Luke and he was in complete shock it looked like.

"Rachael?" He said, shocked.

"Rachael? Your Rachael?" Lorelai asked. Luke only nodded his head.

"What are...ummm...I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something." Luke stuttered.

"Yeah, something like that, I was actually in the Mideast."

"Oh I guess the postcard must have gotten lost."

"Yeah well, things are pretty busy over there." Rachael sat down her bags and looked at Luke. "I should have called." She concluded from the look on his face.

"No, uh, it's...fine."

"You look good." Rachael smiled.

"Thanks." He said a little too quickly. "You look, uh you look uh...you look" Luke stuttered very bad.

"He thinks you look great." Lorelai finished to him. "Which you do."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'm Lorelai." She said, introducing herself.

"Yeah, uh, this is," He pointed to Lorelai. "Lorelai, my uh, friend. She works at the Independence inn." He managed to get out.

"Really? I love that place. That must be a pretty big job"

"Yeah it is, pretty crazy too. Like we just put all new coffee makers in all the rooms and only half of them work and they just shake and gurgle like they are throwing a fit..." Lorelai was aware that she was in the process of making a fool out of herself and quickly changed the subject. "So why were you in the Mideast?"

"I was doing a photo story actually."

"Oh that's cool, well I gotta go." Lorelai quickly gathered her belongings.

"Oh don't let me run you off."

"Don't worry, your not, I have to uhh," She started, "Go sit in a closet." She said quietly. "I actually have to go buy a new dress for Saturday but it was really nice to meet you." She gave Rachael a big smile.

_"A new dress for Saturday?" Luke thought. "I bet she has a date...but what does it matter, because so do you."_

"Yeah, you too."

"Well uh, bye." She waved and made her out of the Diner before she yet again embarrassed herself.

* * *

"Oh we have new coffee makers." Lorelai said later that day after buying her new dress, mocking herself. She was fixing Rory's hair for her and Deans 3 month anniversary.

"Mom it's just Luke's ex-girlfriend."

"I know I just hate that I made myself look so stupid..."

"In front of Luke?" Rory asked.

"No, Rachael."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Rory asked, after noticing something bothering her mother.

"Oh nothing really, just all the love in the air and I hate not having someone to spend it with." Even Luke has someone to spend it with now, the hermit crab of the town the anti-social, mono-syllable man managed to find one and I didn't.

"I could stay home if you want." Rory smiled.

"Oh don't be silly, you go have fun with your boyfriend. While I be interrogated by your grandmother." She gave Rory an evil smile.

"Bye mom, love you." Rory said as Lorelai walked her to the door.

"Love you too, and don't forget the meatball." She laughed. Rory nodded and left. Lorelai grabbed her keys and was soon on her way to Hartford.

That was the last straw for Lorelai that day. Even her mother thought she was that pathetic that she would try to get her hooked up by some Chase guy that just happend to show up, unexpected. Yeah right! He was absolutely annoying and so boring that he wanted to make Lorelai pull her hair out. She hadn't remembered the last time she snuck out of her parents house through her bedroom window, probably the night she got pregnant. Lorelai made a quick escape and made it to her car and sped all the way back to Stars Hollow. She would definitely make it back for the festival now.

She arrived at the festival, coffee in hand. She made her way around, going no where in particular.

"So since were being blunt here," Said Rachael. "What's the deal with you and Lorelai?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"I'm talking about Lorelai, the run who runs the Inn, the one you've told me absolutely nothing about."

"There's no thing with Lorelai. We're friends."

"For now." Rachael stated.

"Yeah well...Lorelai's uh, well at times it seems like...I don't know."

"Ok, well I'm going to go get some punch, want some?"

"No, that stuff will kill you." Rachael laughed and walked out.

Luke sat on the bench, by his self again, thinking about what Rachael had said when all of a sudden Lorelai appeared by his side and let out a huge breath.

"Where the hell is the fire department when you need them?" She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?" Luke wondered. "What happened?"

"Well I climbed out the window." She said, simply.

"Oh ok," Luke didn't ask any further.

"That's it? You're not curious why?"

"No."

"That's what I love about you." She sipped at her coffee.

"Hey how long you been here?"

"Little while."

"Did you see Taylor and Harry get into a fist fight?" Luke chuckled at the previous events.

"No! How did I miss that?! I'm so bummed."

"It was good." Luke laughed.

"So, wheres Rachael?"

"She's a founders party punch junkie."

"Gah, even the nice girls aren't saved."

"Yeah, she's been running around here taking all sorts of pictures."

"Having fun?"

"I assume so."

"So, whats the hap's between you too?" Lorelai was curious.

"The hap's...what exactly is the hap's?" He drug out.

"You know whats..."

"I know what it meant." He interrupted her.

"Then why did you repeat it like a thousand times?"

"I was pondering."

"Well you ponder really slow."

"If I did it fast it wouldn't be pondering, pondering slow is by nature."

Lorelai chuckled. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Rachael has the tendency to come and go as she pleases."

"Are you glad she's here? Is she staying?"

"I don't know, and I don't know. But I should probably go check up on her."

"That's nice that you have somebody to check up on." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah if she's not completely drunk and throwing up."

"Still nice."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai left too and decided that she would go home, she wasn't in the mood to be here any longer. As soon as she got home, she grabbed Rory's computer and logged on to see if he was on, and it just so happens he was. This made her smile a bit.

_Blueyes: Hey, I'm glad your on. I haven't talked to you in awhile and I apologize for that._

_Coffee_Man: Is everything ok?_

_Blueyes: It will be, just a lot of craziness._

_Coffee_Man: Yeah, same here._

_Blueyes: Really? What's new with ya?_

_Coffee_Man: To make a long story short...unexpected visitor._

_Blueyes: Ah, I know all about those. It can be a real pain at times._

_Coffee_Man: your telling me. lol._

_Blueyes: We're still on for Saturday right?_

_Coffee_Man: I hope so._

_Coffee_Man: What time should I pick you up, but you have to give me your address first, I'm not going to rape you, I promise. lol. I still can't believe you acussed me of doing that._

_Blueyes: lol. I didn't actually mean it literal. Well I thought we could meet, it would be a lot easier._

_Coffee_Man: You just don't want to give me your address do you? lol._

_Blueyes: Not a chance. :]_

_Coffee_Man: Its ok, I understand. If I was you I wouldnt want to give out my address to some guy I didn't know._

_Blueyes: lol, yeah._

_Blueyes: You know the restaurant is dressy right?_

_Coffee_Man: Ah really?_

_Blueyes: Ha, yeah. So this means you have to dress up._

_Coffee_Man: So like a tie affair?_

_Blueyes: Yap. You do own a tie right?_

_Coffee_Man: Of course I own a tie._

_Blueyes: Good, so i'll see you in two days? =)_

_Coffee_Man: Yes you will, I can't wait._

_Blueyes: Me neither. :]_

a/n: So...like it? Two longgg chapters in a row, I'm proud of myself. :] 6 reviews and I update again tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n: So let me start off with that I am very pleased with all the reviews I am getting. They make me smile. :] Well as I promised I will update again, today, making this a record for me--three updates in a row, very long ones at that. Yay! I shall not keep you waiting any longer._

_Gilmoregrl519- Sorry about the confusion and I'm glad I cleared it up for you. Any other questions, don't be afraid to ask._

_xActDanceWritex-I didn't know I had it where anonymous reviewers couldn't review? lol. I'll have to go change that, thank you. I like her IM name too, I picked it because I have a friend who calls me Blueyes and I had actually made it my IM name and I thought it would fit her perfectly. :] Yes Rory and Dean are together. Why don't you like them? lol. I personally like him. He's a cutie face. =) _

_Thank you to all of the other reviewers! Keep it up. :]_

_Chapter 10_

It was just like any other day for Lorelai. She woke up, went to work, swung by Luke's, went home. The only thing different was that today was Friday and Lorelai wouldn't be attending the Christmas dinner like she always did. She tried not to let it upset her and look on the bright side of things. She wouldn't have to see her mother, and that was pretty big in her books. She could enjoy a nice quiet relaxing evening at home, order pizza, watch tv, and maybe a nice long bubble bath, and also talk to her 'perfect match' without interruptions. All that sounded pretty good to her.

"I wish you would change your mind." She heard her daughter yell from the kitchen.

"It's not my mind that needs to be changed." Lorelai flipped through the channels on the t.v.

"I don't think she meant it."

"Oh she meant it" Lorelai was sure of that.

"Well maybe she meant it at the time but not later when I show up there without you."

"And without a map to follow that I say take a hat it's cold outside."

"You're just wanting to hold a grudge" Rory was finishing wrapping up the present for her grandparents.

"Yes, it burns more calories."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Lorelai argued. "Where do you think your grandmother got those legs of hers? She's not exactly a stair master gal." Lorelai was still focused on the tv.

"Mom."

"I've never seen her on the running track either."

"Fine, forget it. Should I put your name on grandmas present?"

"Yes, sign it as the Inn keeper formally known as her daughter."

"You know what I think?" Rory asked walking into the living room. "I think your acting a little immature."

"I'm not acting."

"What about the apple tarts? You wait all year for the apple tarts." Rory said, putting on her jacket.

"I can live without the apple tarts." Lorelai got off of the couch and walked towards Rory.

"You've made songs about the apple tarts after eating five of them contradicting that last statement."

"Oh you know what," Lorelai grabbed the car keys and handed them to Rory. "You have to go, you're late."

"You're really not going?" Asked Rory.

"Whats that? It can't be Rory because she's already half way to Hartford."

"Fine, I'm going."

"Bring me some of those apple tarts!" Lorelai yelled after her.

Lorelai became bored really fast, there was nothing on tv, she had already taken on bath, and her match wasn't on line and Rory had only been gone a short time.

"Ok Joey, just call me when it's done." Lorelai said, wondering what was taking her pizza so long. It was already over an hour late. She lazily walked into the kitchen and scanned the fridge for something to tie her over until the pizza got there, if it ever did. She looked around only to find nothing edible, which she assumed because they never had food. She looked one last time and managed to find some salad and ranch, she regretfully grabbed the bag of salad and poured the ranch in. She had wondered why in the earth she had salad in her house, they never ate salad. She sat down on the table, slowly eating her salad and started reading a magazine when she heard a strange sound coming from Rory's room. She slowly followed the noise to her window where she saw Dean right outside. "Well hi there."

"Uh, hi." Said Dean, slightly embarrassed.

"Shouldn't you have like a squeegee with you or something?"

"I was just uh..."

"Looking for Rory? She's not here, but I'll tell her you tapped." Lorelai went to close the window and noticed Dean still standing there.

"I just wanted to say things got out of control."

"Yes they did." Lorelai said, bending down to Deans level.

"I'm sorry, but nothing happened."

"Ok, I have to go." Lorelai stood back up again.

"We sat down and we were reading this book and we fell asleep."

"Pick a more interesting book next time." She warned.

Dean nodded his head. "So am I like public enemy number one with you?"

"Number one? I don't know, would you settle for a top five because I'm still a little crazy about that bomber guy living in a cave for a year." She crossed her arms.

"Please just don't hate me. Tell me where I stand."

"I don't know where you stand. Ok. All I know is that my sixteen year old daughter didn't come home one night and you had something to do with it."

"Nothing happened. You have my word that I would never allow anything to happen to her." He promised.

"You happened to her."

"I won't hurt her."

"You know I was sixteen when I got pregnant and that's the same age Rory is. She wants to go to Harvard."

"I know, she won't get pregnant and if she doesn't go to Harvard it won't be because of me." Dean looked at Lorelai for a second and decided it was time for him to leave.

"I don't hate you."

"No?"

"No, but I did imagine 10 different ways to remove your head." She said, with all honesty.

"Yeah? Which one looked the best?"

"Headge clippers." She smiled. "Dull ones."

"I mean sure, you wouldn't want it to go quick. Well I better get going."

"You know Dean, we uh have a really nice front door, you should try using it sometimes."

"Ok, I will." Dean smiled and with that he climbed back down the tree and headed home.

Lorelai really didn't hate Dean, she could be mad at him all she wanted, but she could never hate him. He treated her daughter good and that's all she could ask for. She soon gave up on the pizza and soon headed to Luke's.

"Rory coming?" Luke asked, as Lorelai sat at the corner.

"No."

"She got a date."

"Ha. no

"Good. So you forbid her to see the bagboy?"

"I really dont want to talk about this right now."

"Just tell me you forbid her to see the bag boy."

"No, I didn't forbid her to see the bag boy."

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked, leaning onto the counter.

"Well he looks like he's moving up to produce so he's suddenly becoming quite a catch."

"That kid is trouble." Luke said, pointing his finger.

"Can I order first?" Lorelai asked.

"The first time I layed eyes on him I knew he was trouble."

"Excuse me I'm the one that told you I thought he was trouble and you told me I was crazy."

"You are crazy and he is trouble."

"He is not trouble. He's 6 foot 2, he's gorgeous, and he's completely in love with my daughter." Lorelai said, suddenly becoming very defensive.

"Trouble."

"Big time." Lorelai agreed.

"I'll bring you a hambuger." Luke said, walking away.

"Wait, can I see a menu?" She wondered.

"You want to see a menu? You come in here everyday and you want to see a menu?"

"Yes, I usually order the same thing and today I'm in the mood for something different."

"Menu." Luke repeated.

"Piece of paper, list of food offered."

Lorelai opened her menu and asked if there was anything special, but by the look on Luke's face she already knew the answer.

"Hey, where's Rachael?" She suddenly wondered.

"Oh she's around here somewhere, probably finding something to take pictures of." He assumed.

"You know," Lorelai changed the subject. "Tonight is my parents Christmas party, there's good food, amazing apple tarts, big tree, the only holiday I actually enjoy going over there for, but this year I'm uninvited."

"Why the hell would somebody celebrate Christmas two weeks early?"

"Did you even hear the part about me being uninvited?" She asked.

"To your parents fake Christmas party?"

"Yes. Do you even care?"

"Obviously you do."

"Yes, I do and I don't know why." Lorelai looked down at the ground.

"You liked going, Rory is there, without you, yall are apart at the time you usually spend together." Luke stated.

"Wow." Lorelai suddenly became very interested at the menu again.

"And you come here every damn day, I'll bring you a burger." Luke said, taking away the menu.

Lorelai just sat at the bar, sipping at her hot java, thinking about the Christmas party and how it was without her and if Rory remembered to bring her back some apple tarts.

"What is this?" Lorelai questioned, looking at the master piece before her.

"You wanted something festive."

"You made me a Santa burger." She smiled.

"It's no big deal." Luke didn't want to admit that he had gone out of his way just to make her smile.

"It has a hat and everything." Lorelai continued to show her pearly whites. "No one has ever made me something this disgusting before, I thank you."

"Outside." Luke ordered after hearing Lorelai's phone ring.

"Ah come one it's freezing out there."

"This sign isn't for decoration."

"Honey, nothing in here is decoration."

"It disturbs the other customers." He warned again.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we should take a vote." Lorelai turned around on her bar stool and shouted, "Who thinks we shouldn't use cell phones in here?!" She watched as every single customer raised their hands. She turned around and looked at Luke who was crossing his arms. "Well, screw democracy. Perfect, now I have to check my voice mail."

Luke was arguing with Taylor when he heard Lorelai say "Oh my God."

"What's going on?" He became very worried.

Lorelai stood up, her hand over her mouth, and started gathering her belongings. "My uh, father is uh, at the hospital." She struggled to get out.

"What?"

"Yeah he uh collapsed or something. I need to call a cab, can anyone give me a phone?! Wait, I'm holding a phone."

"Just calm down." Luke said.

"No, I can't calm down. I need a number to a cab, whats the number? Can somebody give me the number to the damn cab guy?!" She yelled.

"I'll drive you."

"But there's food, there's people, and a burger with a face."

"Everybody out! We're closed! The foods on me. Taylor get the hot chocolate and lock up before you leave."

"Luke, I'm..." Lorelai started to tear up.

"I know, let's go."

"Luke," Lorelai said, once they were in the car going to the hospital. "We're being passed by senior citizens."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"By grandma." Lorelai waved out the window. "What if he's dead?"

"He's not dead." Luke reassured her.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked. "Your physic? Your suddenly getting visions driving 20 miles an hour in the oldest truck known to man?"

Luke was silent.

"I'm sorry I'm yelling at you while your killing yourself to get me there, I don't mean it."

"I know." Luke understood.

"I mean this is one of those moments I should be remembering all the great times I had with my dad, like going fishing, shopping for barbies, but nothing is coming to mind."

"I'm sure it happened."

"No, it didn't. He went to work, came home, read the paper, went to bed, I snuck out. He's not a bad guy you know?"

"I'm sure he's not."

"I wonder how big of a disappointment it was for him to have me?" Lorelai wondered after remembering all the things her father had wanted to do and her not doing a single one.

"I can't see anyone seeing you as a dissappoitment."

"I bet you'd buy a barbie for you daughter."

"I would probably just give her the money to go buy it herself and hope she bought baseball cards with it instead."'

"You'd make a great dad." Lorelai said, looking at Luke.

"You make a great mom."

"Yeah, It's just the daughter part I don't have down yet." Lorelai was fixing to cry.

"Ok, Camero you are dust." Luke said, speeding up to get to the hospital faster. They sat in the truck in complete silence. They arrived at the hospital shortly later and immediately became lost. "Where's the scarecrow when you need him?" Lorelai was thinking which hall to go down when she heard her mother yelling somewhere ahead of her. "And that's Emily." She followed the yelling and soon found her mother. "Mom!"

"Lorelai?" Emily said, in shock.

"What's going on? How is he?"

"You came."

"Of course I came. So tell me what happened."

"I dont' know what happened, he was hot, went to turn down the thermostat," Emily's glare fixed upon Luke. "You were on a date?"

"No mom, I wasn't on a date. It's Luke." Lorelai said as if the two words in a sentence would never fit together.

"Which is her way of saying we werent on a date." As much as Luke didn't want to admit that hurt his feelings, it did.

"I didn't mean it like that." Lorelai quickly added.

"Well how am I supposed to know it wasn't a date? It's a Friday night, you have a escort."

"It's Luke mom."

"It's not insane to assume a date was involved."

"You're right mom, its totally possible that I was on a date."

"Just not with me." Luke piped in.

Emily and Lorelai decided that would go behind the mysterious double doors everyone seemed to be disappearing behind. "I'll stay here." Luke said, sitting down in a chair. "Luke?" Rory said, approaching him.

"I gave your mom a ride, we weren't on a date." Luke said, not wanting to go through that conversation again.

"Ok?" Rory smiled.

"Your mom and Emily just went back to see if they could find out anything about your grandpa."

Rory just looked down at her shoes.

Luke placed his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"I just don't want him to die."

"Well you tell him that when you see him, people like to hear that."

Rory nodded then looked up. "Mom!" She yelled.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai greeted her daughter with the biggest hug.

"Find anything out about grandpa?" She quickly asked.

"He should be coming out of the big testing room any minute."

"Where's grandma?" Rory suddenly wondered.

"She's kicking some patient out with the good view." Lorelai laughed. "I hope they get him unhooked fast unless he's going without the life support machine."

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Luke tea?"

"Mint preferably."

"He's going to be fine." Lorelai promised her daughter. Rory nodded her head and quickly disappeared down the hall. Lorelai sat next and Luke and prepared herself for the long night she had ahead.

_a/n: odd place to end the chapter, but If I didn't end it here, it would be like endless. lol. I'm raising the bar...10 reviews and I update AGAIN TOMORROW!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: So I am loving the positive feedback I am getting, thanks! But it makes me wonder...am I doing ANYTHING wrong or something yall don't like I need to fix? [minus the length and not updating fast] I'm open to criticism, just not to harsh ok? I have some bad news, my moms laptop broke and Ive been borrowing my boyfriends laptop but he just informed me that he is coming to pick it up tonight so I only have time to update one more time today. :( I don't know when I'll be able to update again after this, hopefully my moms laptop gets fixed fast!_

_sarahb2007-the date will not be in this chapter, but more than likely the next. I have to finish the hospital scene, I'm sorry. But I haven't gave the date scene much thought because I've been so busy with all of the other stuff going on._

_javajunkie4evr-I know, its sooo sweet. :] I love it! Yes, I don't think the word "sweet" is in Luke's vocabulary. It cracks me up that he trys to be all macho and show no emotion whatsoever but yet you still know that he is like the sweetest guy ever. I love him. _

_XActDanceWriteX-_Ah I'm sorry I forgot! lol. I'm not exactly sure how to change that...help? We'll have to think up one for you, ha. But yours isn't bad. Well for some odd reason I don't really like Jess for Rory, well I do, but then I don't because of the Luke and Lorelai relationship, get me? Yes I agree, Logan is a hottie! :] I think that the writers should have gave Marty a chance, I really liked him. Ok, thank you for the advice, I will definitely use it, I just wanted a little motivation. ha. Well you'll be happy to know that I didn't quite make 10 yet, but I'm sure I will by the end of the day but I'm going to update anyway. :] OH wait, I just checked my email and I have over ten. lol.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

She didn't know how long they had been sitting there, waiting. For all she knew it could have been hours, or maybe minutes, she had no idea. She had been thinking about her father all night, praying for his safety. She was worried about her daughter and how she would take it if he died. _"But I was just getting to know him." _Rory had said to her earlier. Lorelai knew he wouldn't die but she just couldn't help herself to think the worse, she always did.

"Gah this sucks." Lorelai said, getting restless.

"You gotta stay positive, think good thoughts. Rainbows, unicorns, clowns, little cute, furry...Ok I'm out."

"Thank God." Lorelai chuckled at Luke's attempt to cheer her up. She appreciated it. "Gah, are you ok?" Lorelai asked Luke because he was holding his nose looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I'm just not that big on hospitals, people being wheeled by, tubes sticking out of them, draininage fluid, gaping holes..." He trailed off, getting weak to his stomach.

"Hey, why don't you go home?" Lorelai suggested.

"You want me to go home?" Luke's head shot to Lorelai's.

"No." Lorelai said, a little too quickly. _Why did I say it like that? Lorelai wondered. _"It's just that you don't look so good."

"Thanks." Luke said, quietly.

"You know that's not what I meant." Lorelai defended herself. "You always look good."

"Yeah?" Luke smiled. That sent his heart wild.

"I mean..." Lorelai stuttered. Why was she having such a hard time with this? _Am I blushing?_ "I mean, you always look healthy." She smiled, choosing her words very carefully.

"Ok?" Now Luke was amused.

"Just now you don't look..."

"Heatlhy." Luke finished for her. This really amused Luke watching Lorelai stuttered over her own words and being slightly embarrassed. He could have sworn he saw her blush.

"So what, I said you look good, we're not in the fifth grade." Lorelai said, noticing that Luke was still staring at her. "You look good, no big deal." Lorelai finally confessed. "Stop staring at me." She said, seeing out of the corner of her eyes that Luke was still looking at her, smiling.

"Oh God," Luke said, as a patient was being rolled by.

"See," Lorelai said, pointing her finger in Luke's face. "That's what you get for being cocky." She laughed.

Not too long after the doctors rolled Richard out and moved him into a different room. Lorelai quickly went to find her mother and daughter so they could visit him. Rory and Lorelai went for another coffee fix leaving Luke still sitting in the same chair.

"Hello." Emily said, coming out of Richards room.

"Hello." Luke repeated, sitting straight up in his chair.

"You don't mind?" Emily motioned to the empty chair beside Luke.

"No, not at all, have a seat. So how is he?" He wondered.

"Well he's you know...I don't know."

"Nice tie." Luke said, looking at the tie Emily held in her hand.

"It was bothering him tonight and I told him not to loosen it, then he went to turn down the thermostat, and well you know." Emily looked at the ground and tried to to cry. "The paramedics took it off on the way to the hospital, I just haven't haven't set it down yet." Emily laughed. "I bet I sound crazy."

Luke shook his head. "I kept my fathers store exactly the way he left it."

"Really?"

"Well I turned it into a Diner, but I kept all his things on the selves, even the hardware sign."

"Well I'm sure he would have appreciated his lifes work being honored like that."

"Oh no, he would of called me a damn fool."

"Oh well..." She changed the subject. "I don't know what Lorelai's told you about her father, I can certainly imagine, but he's a great father, did everything he could for his family."

"That's what she told me."

"So," Emily said, once again changing the subject. "What exactly is going on with you and Lorelai?"

_Not this again..._"We're friends, thats it." Luke said, honestly. He looked at Emily and immediately became uncomfortable under her glare. "We're friends, nothing more." He repeated.

"Your an idoit, the both of you."

Just at that time Lorelai and Rory both showed up and wondered if they had heard anything about Richard. "So what's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Your mother called me an idiot." Luke said, simply.

"Wow," Lorelai was shocked. "You must have sucked up good."

"Well I'm going to go to the restroom." Emily said, getting up and leading Rory with her. Leaving Lorelai and Luke by themselves, again. Luke told Lorelai to go in and talk to her father, she slowly but surely did, scared to death. She walked in and just stared at her father, asleep, well she hoped. He looked so...different. Lorelai walked over to the front of his bed, still staring at him, thankful that he was alright. Richard finally opened his eyes and before Lorelai could get a word out Emily, Rory, and a doctor came bustling in the room. The doctor said that he was going to be fine, and that he needed to watch what he ate and start exercising. This brought tears to her eyes, happy ones. She quietly slipped out of the room and went out into the hall.

"I heard." Luke smiled as he saw Lorelai.

"Yeah yeah, their going to keep him over night." She held her hand over face, trying her best not to cry. "But he's going to be fine." Lorelai couldn't hold back her tears any longer and before she knew it she was in Luke's arms, crying on his shoulder.

"Now this is where the guy gives the girl the hanckerchief but you see, I don't have one and I find the practice a little revolting." Lorelai chuckled and eased her way out of his strong arms. "Here," Luke said, handing her a coffee cup filled to the top. "I got this for you."

"Ah, where did you get that?"

"Nurses lounge.

"Yeah right." Lorelai said, drinking the coffee.

"What, your not the only one that can flirt." Luke laughed. "The door was open." He finally confessed.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything else I can get for you?" He wondered.

"Um," Lorelai thought. "If Rory's ready to go home, could you take her?"

"Yeah of course. What about you?"

"I'll just drive the jeep back."

Luke did as Lorelai asked, he took Rory home and headed home hisself. It wasnt until he got home until he realized what a horrible mistake he had made. There on the front steps on the Diner was Rachael, freezing he assumed, just sitting there, her knees to her chest, and looking off in the distance. Luke quickly parked his truck and ran over to her.

"Rachael I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Rachael looked up at Luke. "Don't." She said.

"Let me explain."

"I don't need an explanation, I know where you were." She said coldly.

"Oh you did, good. It was totally unexpected." He started, he unlocked the Diner door and lead Rachael inside.

"I came back after taking pictures only to find that the lights in the Diner is out, the door is locked, and you no where in sight."

"I know, I'm sorry I should have called." He felt extremely bad.

"Of course you couldn't because you were too busy." She put her hand on her hip.

"Well yeah I was kinda busy..."

"I can't believe you just left me with no place to go to go on a date with Lorelai! And yet you sat there and told me that there was nothing between yall, I knew you were lieing."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold it right there. A date?"

"Yes, someone told me when they saw me pounding on the door of the Diner that you had closed up because you and Lorelai had plans." She said.

"No, that's not what happened. Her father was in the hospital, I had to take her." Luke was shocked and wondered who had told her that bull crap.

Of course Rachael didn't buy it. She marched her way into the storage room and carried back her suitcases with her. Luke had assumed that she packed them the previous night.

"So you're leaving huh? Because of this? I made a mistake Rachael, nobodys perfect."

"I was waiting for you to get back, freezing my ass off might I add, to say goodbye."

"Yeah, at least you always manage to do that. So go."

"Don't you even want to know why?" She questioned.

"I know why. You're mad because I haven't been spending every second of my time with you. I said I was sorry for leaving you here, but it slipped my mind."

"That's not the reason."

"Then what is?" Luke looked at Rachael with curiosity. "Oh no, you're not leaving because of...I told you a hundred times we are just friends."

"No, you told it to me once, and you could barely get it out then."

"Come one Rachael, she and I, we uh..." He stuttered.

"I'm going to go. I'm going to miss you Luke." She smiled.

"Rachael come on." Luke said as she reached the door.

"Tell Lorelai I hope her father gets better."

Luke only nodded his head.

"And Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wait to long to tell her." She smiled then left, leaving Luke by his self.

He couldn't believe that just happened. Was it that obvious that he liked...loved Lorelai? This night was just crazy and unexpected and all he wanted to do was go upstairs and go to sleep. Luke was laying in bed when he suddenly remembered that he had to go buy a tie for tomorrow night.

* * *

_a/n: So like I said earlier, the computer I'm borrowing is being taken back tonight so this is the last update for I don't know how long, I'll try to talk him into letting me borrow it for a couple more days, not . Well leave me nice long reviews for when I get back!! I'm totally listening to an amazing song right now call "Aint no reason" by Brett Dennen. If you haven't heard of it, you should totally look it up, its amazing! :] Well...I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
